Polymeric C60 represents a new class of fullerene compounds created by the solid-state polymerization of C60 monomers under high-pressure, high-temperature treatment (HPHTT) (Iwasa et al., Science 264, 1570 (1994); Oszlanyi et al, Solid State Commun. 93, 265 (1995); Xu et al., Phys. Rev. Lett. 74, 274 (1995)). Depending on the temperature and pressure of the process, chain-like 1D phase (O-phase) or layered 2D phase (T-, R-phase) polycrystalline polymers can be obtained (Nunez-Regueiro et al., Phys. Rev. Lett. 74, 278 (1995); Davydov et al., Carbon 35, 735 (1997)) (See FIG. 1). Some of these crystalline polymeric C60 species have demonstrated interesting mechanical (Sundqvist Adv. Phys. 48, 1 (1999)) and magnetic properties (Makarova et al., Nature 413, 716 (2001)). The crystalline structures of the polymeric C60s have been carefully determined and documented through comparison studies of the experimental and calculated XRD patterns (Iwasa et al., Science 264, 1570 (1994); Nunez-Regueiro et al., Phys. Rev. Lett. 74, 278 (1995); Sundar et al., Phys. Rev. B 53, 8180 (1996); Moret et al., Europhys. Lett. 40, 55 (1997); Davydov et al., Phys. Rev. B 61, 11936 (2000)). Also, the vibrational spectra (Raman and infrared (IR)) of these polymers have been thoroughly investigated and the main vibrational modes have been tentatively assigned (Davydov et al., Phys. Rev. B 61, 11936 (2000); Long et al., Phys. Rev. B 61, 13191 (2000); Arvanitidis et al., J. Chem. Phys. 114, 9099 (2001)). Despite such careful analysis of this new material, little has been done to garner a better understanding of the chemical properties of the polymeric C60.